Captain Shem's Journal
2nd Caminra, 750 LCY Captain's Log. Well, on my search for Captain Greyhook's hidden treasure I met an odd group who were also exploring the area. I also learned of some clues as to where Ol Greyhook may have gone, along with a few things to keep in mind while I'm not out at sea. 1. Probably not a good idea to pray to Gozreh in the middle of a mysterious temple. And especially shouldn't do it infront of a random statue where fellow explorers might assume I'm praying to said statue. Although I'm still convinced that the crocodile-man is a heretic. 2. While sailing and alone it might be wise to turn and run/play dead when dealing with pirates or the harshness of the sea. But it's seen as cowardly and poor-mannered to leave the group to deal with the danger while I grovel on the floor. 3. Port Elizabeth had some amazing whiskey, there's no lieing about that. However; In retrospect, drinking while in constant danger should be avoided in the future. 11th Caminra, 750 LCY Captain's Log Day: I don't remember anymore. Been drinking often, and when I'm not drinking I'm out travelling watching people die. All the days sort of mesh together. Running low on gold, which means soon I'll be out of drink. Guess it's time to show the others the map... I'll have to give up a share of the treasure, but it's better than going alone. So much death lately. Finally have a minute to fill in the log. It's night, my turn to watch over the camp. Crazy day. Met up with Shirk at the bar, he decided to tag along. Party doesn't seem to trust him, he'll grow on 'em. I mean; he's not all there and loves to steal, but he can't help it. He means well... although I think he might have swiped a cursed dagger, I'll need to ask him about it. Got attacked by some wolves, thought about running but fought the urge. I mean, I'm so close to this treasure. Wait, somethings close. Someone running erratically deeper in the forest. I should wake Rogar. (Why am I writing this part?) Found the chest. Opened it up, and more clues. Damn this Greyhook. I swear he's just playing with me now. He's sending me to some cave now (sounds like a perfect place for a trap). Maybe this is Shaylus' idea of a joke. Or he set this all up, and went to look for the actual treasure... if so Shirk got that necklace, could sell that when it's all over and get something atleast 15th Caminra, 750 LCY Captain's Log: Greyhook's body has been found, but the treasure was nowhere nearby. What's worse; I deciphered that note, the treasure is on an island far to the South. We'll get there. For now I'll have to settle with finding Greyhook. Thanks to Thomas' silver tongue, i was able to get some of old Greyhook's items from Grork (I should get a pet cat for my next ship, I heard they bring good luck out on the sea). Also I had an idea; Greyhook was a sort of enigma, he hasn't been heard of for 30 years and even before then he was pretty mysterious. I can take his name, and use his legacy to my benefit. Woke up this morning, Rogar and Melvin appeared but the pale and poisoned Nyla disappeard. Hopefully she'll all right, she's so young. Also, I had to tell the group about Shirk taking the amulet. Sorry buddy... Why am I getting so close to these people? The real Greyhook wouldn't care. - G̶r̶e̶y̶h̶o̶o̶ Shem Greyhook 19th Caminra, 750 LCY Captain's Log: Every day I spend away from the ocean the more I miss it. You see, out there, it was just me and my old ship (named Blue-Eyes White Flagon). The water out there is just cool, refreshing water. None of this weird shit that looks like water but actually sticks to your hand and burns, or water which is really just a home for a transparent slime. Now my note is ruined, atleast I still have the original. I'd be done for if it wasn't for Thomas and his mule. I'll need to make it up to him somehow, I can't leave debts unpaid. Once we find Greyhook's treasure I'll make sure he receives a generous share. And I mean, the more I think about it the more I appreciate Greyhook's way of doing things. Maybe when I get the treasure I'll try my hand at pirating, make my own coin instead of just stealing other people's. Shirk seems to be good at doing what that weird voice tells him to do... maybe he'd make a good first mate. - S. Greyhook